


年轮 Growth Rings

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [4]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alaska, Cabins, Childhood Memories, Comfort Sex, Dreams, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Wild animals, bottom!Marty, english version available
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山林中的一座小屋，深夜的不速之客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 英文版 English version here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6209797/chapters/14226634

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿拉斯加的山林，拉斯特与父亲的早年岁月。  
> 本文和我的《风起之时》《白夜》《Smoke and Mirror》《Blurred Lines》几篇文属于同一系列。本文的后续在《The Long Bright Dark》一文中有提到。  
> 警告：bottom!marty 肉！

车又转过一个弯，路就到了尽头。接下来是上山的小道，几块碎石作了简单的台阶。  
拉斯特停住车。他和马丁下了车，把后备箱里的食品和其他物品搬下来，费劲地提上山。  
山坡上是一片平地。一条溪流从山崖上流下来，溪边座落着一座木制房屋，面前有一片用木栏围起的院子，周围被密集的松树和杉树包围。  
现在是十月初。一星期前，他们来到了阿拉斯加。对马丁来说，他会到这个远离路易斯安那几千英里的地方，完全是因为拉斯特的意外邀请，而这个人常常让他心乱不已。  
拉斯特要回老屋看看。他的父亲，特拉维斯•科尔，已经在几年前去世。从那以后，屋子就一直空着。  
“本想把这里卖掉，但找不到买主。”拉斯特走到门口，把箱子放下。这是一座用原木垒成的平房，有着倾斜的坡顶和小小的门廊。拉斯特打开门。木门发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。  
木屋并不大。有着陈旧的毛皮和灰尘的味道。一个壁炉占据了一面墙。屋里的家具简单，毫无装饰，但很结实，看得出都使用了很长时间。  
“小时候换过不少住处，我十岁时才搬到这里。老爹和我翻建过房顶和浴室。夏秋季在这儿打猎，冬季会封山，我们就到镇上去住。”拉斯特环顾四周，神情漠然，但显得安心。  
没有家人的照片，马丁想。  
屋子的门边和靠里面的窗下各有一张单人床。靠窗的床上铺着厚厚的毛皮。马丁在床上坐下，手指深陷在有些扎手的皮毛里。  
“老爹一般都睡在门边。”拉斯特说。“那是熊皮。老爹说，它比我的年纪还大。那是我出生之前的事，一场艰苦的战斗。”  
他从橱柜里拿出一些被褥和床单。  
“老比尔，老爹这么叫它。”他微微一笑，几乎觉察不到。“有时候觉得它想告诉我什么。一些只有熊才知道的秘密。”

他们花了一下午时间打扫屋子，清除灰尘，疏通烟囱，检查发电机和供水设备。虽然他们不会呆很长时间，但拉斯特说快要下雪了，他们必须保证房屋的状态良好，排除可能的隐患。  
“你不用做这些，我一个人就可以。”在从房后的树林里搬运树枝的时候，拉斯特说。房子外面的储物棚里还有木柴，但以防万一还需要储备一些。  
“这很有趣，真的，”马丁说，“从中学以来就没在木屋里住过了。”  
马丁有些兴奋，好像回到了小时候野外宿营的时候。但有种奇怪的感觉渗入了其中。对于拉斯特的父亲特拉维斯，马丁总有一种莫名的敬畏。他一直把他想像成当代的罗伯特·皮尔里①。这里是拉斯特成长的地方，空气中有他的气味。过去的影子在这里徘徊。马丁觉得自己偷窥到了拉斯特的梦境，踏入了不该涉足的禁地。他的好奇中交织着隐隐的不安。  
在清理阁楼的时候，马丁发现了一个小木箱。箱盖已经破损，在搬动的时候掉了下来。马丁看到里面塞满了一些木雕的动物。线条粗糙，但都有奇怪的形状。有长着双翅的驼鹿、生着叉角的狐狸、人面的夜枭，和一些不知名的东西。还有一些卷起来的旧纸张，画在广告纸和账单背面的画，那熟悉的笔触马丁一眼就认了出来。  
“闲着没事做的。没想到老爹还留着，”拉斯特在他背后说。他往嘴里塞了一支烟。“小时候他总说这都是没用的东西，拿去换钱也没人会买。”  
他把箱子拿到壁炉边，凝视了一会儿。马丁看不到他的表情。之后他拿出箱子里的物品，准备扔进火里。  
马丁不是个怀旧的人，也许是因为沉浸于往事最让他无法忍受。但他还是拉住了拉斯特。  
“等一下……如果你愿意，我想留着它，”马丁说，有点尴尬，“那个，奥德丽的朋友总说想要些动物的艺术品，作个参考。不会告诉她是你做的。”他扯了个谎。  
拉斯特望了他一会儿，然后说：“随你的便。”

寒风刮了一天。简单的晚饭后，拉斯特在修理发电机。马丁站在廊下。温度明显降低了。松林在呼啸，飞云在疾驰。白雾渐渐从山下升腾起来，风里带来了潮湿的气息。忽明忽暗的月光下，山峰和密林还是清晰可辨。  
马丁不知不觉地沿着小径走进树林。枝叶在头顶合拢，四下只有摇移的树影。  
他忽然想起大学假期时的一次冒险，和一位女孩开车去拉斯维加斯。夜里在路边停车休息的时候，撒满星辰的天空仿佛笼罩在空阔荒野上的穹顶。奇怪的是，那时的景象历历在目，而那女孩的名字却已经忘记了。  
他不知走了多远。忽然风停止了，月亮钻进乌云，周围立刻沉入一片深暗。松林停止了喧嚣，但并不是完全的死寂。不知什么动物在远方鸣叫。他听到细微的窸窣声，好像无数细小的脚步和牙齿。有什么在暗中跟着他。  
他立即停住脚步，奇怪的声音也停止了，那只是过分紧张引起的错觉。  
马丁笑话自己，像个怕黑的小孩。但他不自觉地加快了脚步，向来路返回。  
黑压压的密林挡住他的视线，树根绊住他的脚，好像在戏弄他。树干、枝叶、岩石，在黑暗中凝成一片。树林在无限扩大。他的心跳得越来越快。  
“马蒂？”有人叫唤他的名字。拉斯特的声音。魔咒忽然被打破了。他看到小屋就在不远的地方，窗子里透出温暖的光线。  
“你去哪儿了？”拉斯特走过来。月亮又出现了，照亮了树木和小路。在月光下，他的皮肤好像覆上了一层白霜。  
“没什么，只是去散散步。”马丁说，声音有些发颤。  
拉斯特没说什么，只是把手放在他背上。他们一起返回了屋子。

马丁躺在铺着熊皮的床上，辗转反侧。他以前并没有睡眠问题，但自从那件改变他们的案子以来，时常会被失眠困扰。他怀疑自己被拉斯特传染了。他半闭着眼睛，倾听着窗外的风声，木头的吱嘎声，潺潺的水声，和夹杂在其中的各种奇异声响，分辨着另一张床上传来的呼吸声。  
马丁很焦急。办公室的电话响个不停，但奥德丽和梅茜要放学了，他必须开车去接她们。他的车抛锚了，他只能下车步行。绿色的荒草越来越茂密，变成了密不透风的黑色松林。树木，树木。奇形怪状的生物在起舞。羽毛、蹄子、尾巴扫过他的腿。有动物掉进陷阱了，他怎能放着不管？陷阱里一片漆黑，老比尔在里面。它的皮毛多么温暖。不，那不是熊的皮毛，他触到了人的皮肤。躺在身边的人，温热的，微湿的皮肤。肌肉在起伏，脉搏在跳动，血液在奔流。粗糙凸起的是愈合的疤痕——  
乌鸦在窗外叫唤，把马丁惊醒。他支起身体。壁炉里只剩一层白灰。窗外已经透进黯淡的天光。拉斯特不在门边的床上。  
他披上衣服，拉开门。一股寒气扑来，他打了个冷战。太阳还未升起，天空已经从深黑变成淡蓝。山峰、树木和地面，万物都笼罩着一层柔和的蓝色，纯粹而宁静。  
马丁正在疑惑，突然一团冰凉的东西打在脸上，他顿时什么都看不见。  
“见鬼，”他抹了把脸，才发现拉斯特从围栏那边走过来，手里还攥着一团雪。马丁这才看清，地面、树林和远方的山峰，都覆盖上了一层白雪，在日出前的微光中和天空融为一色。  
“你个疯子，你几岁？”马丁也从窗台上抓起一把雪。  
雪球在空中来回飞舞了一阵，后来雪仗演变成了摔跤。最后他们都在雪地里滚成一堆，浑身沾满雪末，头发都被染白了。拉斯特绞住马丁的胳膊，骑在他身上。马丁仰面朝天，大口喘着气。拉斯特能感到马丁吐出的热气，和皮肤上的汗水。他觉得自己的心脏撞击着胸腔。  
“一直想问，你这招不错，从哪学的？”马丁放弃了挣扎，“下次也教教我。”  
“巴西柔术，在迈阿密的时候。对关节负担很重，你要当心肩膀。”拉斯特松开他，呼出一口气。  
他们在雪地上躺了一阵。马丁看着头顶上的蓝天和松枝。寒冷清新的空气刺激着他的肺叶，让他想笑。他划动手脚，把身下的积雪扫出了一片风车似的痕迹。拉斯特扭过头看他。  
“你不知道？这叫雪天使。”马丁笑着说，“小时候听老爸说过，一直想试试。”  
“从没见过看《阁楼》的天使。”拉斯特往旁边的树上踢了一脚，落下的雪把马丁埋住了。

一夜的风雪后，天气已经放晴。白雪在阳光下格外夺目。山间的雾霭已经消散，能看到几十英里外积雪斑驳的群山。房顶上的积雪不多，在阳光下很快开始融化，檐角和树梢都在滴着水。  
上午他们继续检修围栏和屋顶，清理屋檐上的排水沟。马丁注意到房屋后面不远处，一株高大的铁杉倒卧在溪流里，几乎把流水阻断。它从根部断裂了，被积雪覆盖的粗壮残桩还立在河边，一半已经焦黑，另一半的断面还能看出细密的年轮。  
“它曾是这里最高的树，我们叫它‘灯塔’。”拉斯特站在房顶上说，“以前我常用它来看时间。这座屋子的房顶也用过它的木材。那时我总想爬上去看看，能望到多远的地方，但它从来没让我成功过。几年前被雷劈倒了。没法移动，只好保持原样。”  
“往好的方面想，在这里钓鱼再好不过了。”马丁说。  
到了下午，马丁提出去森林里看那些陷阱。拉斯特知道他是出于好奇。在出发之前，拉斯特从阁楼上拿出一支双筒猎枪和一盒子弹。  
“深入森林时还是带上枪比较好。在阿拉斯加，你一下车就进入了食物链——而不是在食物链顶端。”拉斯特检查着枪膛和扳机。  
马丁把猎枪拿过来细看。那是一把斯托格（STOEGER）猎枪，修长的枪身，20口径，相当轻巧。有着细密木纹的枪托已经被摩擦成深棕色，金属机件和双扳机还光亮无锈。马丁拿着它，感到一阵寒意。  
“那是我的第一支枪，”拉斯特擦去猎枪上的灰尘。“用它杀死了第一只猎物。”

那年拉斯特十三岁。一个冬日的傍晚，他和老爹在林中检查各个陷阱和套索。拉斯特从来不喜欢这件事，他不想听到那些动物的哀鸣。老爹从不无意义地延长它们的痛苦。当他杀死它们时，拉斯特会走开几步，转过脸去。  
但那天当他望向山坡，他发现一只狼在盯着他们。  
那只狼身形很瘦，毛色暗淡而肮脏。它的眼神贪婪而绝望。拉斯特能看见它的利齿和黄色的眼睛。  
老爹背对着它，手里只有一把猎刀。猎枪被拉斯特背在身上。  
当狼向老爹和他手中的猎物扑过去时，老爹从眼角瞥见了它。他只来得及就地一滚，本能地举刀格挡。刀被碰掉了，飞到了几步开外。  
老爹很快站了起来，压低身体，赤手空拳地和面前的野兽对峙着。狼一定被划伤了，它狂怒地龇牙咆哮着，几滴鲜血落在雪地上。  
拉斯特手忙脚乱地端起猎枪。他的手脚都在发抖。老爹曾教过他打枪，但只限于静止的靶子。他从没有近距离地见过一只活生生的野兽。但他知道，他只有一次机会。  
当狼再一次向老爹扑去时，拉斯特扣动了扳机。枪声震动着他的耳鼓，他一时听不见声音，耳中只剩一片噪音。  
狼掉在地上，但很快挣扎着爬起来，蹿进林木深处。老爹没有去追。  
他紧紧攥住枪托，还在发抖。老爹走过来，把他搂进怀里。他感到父亲的手抚摸着他的头发。这是记忆中不多的几次。  
他们回到木屋。那天夜里他发烧了。老爹背着他去了镇上的医院。在之后的两天，他只记得被冷汗打湿的枕头，和扭曲模糊的獠牙。当他清醒一些的时候，看到老爹在床边，握着他的手。  
一星期后他痊愈了。他们在森林里找到了那只中弹死去的狼。子弹打中了它的腹部，在它倒下前，又走了将近十英里。他们没有像以往一样把它带回去，而是就地掩埋了。  
在那个没有标志的小小坟墓前，老爹让拉斯特用那支猎枪放了一枪。  
“它是你的第一个猎物，现在它和你在一起了，在这里。”老爹把手放在拉斯特的胸前。“你再也不会怕它们，永远。”  
他把枪塞到拉斯特手里。“这个归你了。好好保管。”

“到这儿来，拉斯特，看看这个。”马丁的声音把他拉回现实。他们已经顺着溪流往山上走了一个小时，路过了一些废弃的陷阱。在上游两英里的河边，马丁停了下来。拉斯特靠近过去，看到半融的雪地上巨大的脚印。  
“我打赌这是只熊。”马丁说，有些兴奋。  
“是棕熊。每年这个时候是它们冬眠前补充能量的关键时期。”拉斯特说。他回忆着，但不记得以前曾在离木屋这么近的地方见过熊的踪迹。  
“你在干什么？”拉斯特看见马丁拿出了手机。  
“帮我拍张照。”马丁挠着鼻子，好像有些不好意思。“你知道，奥德丽和梅茜又有一段时间没和我联系了。我想现在的年轻人都喜欢网络社交……我注册了个推特账号。”  
“你在白费力气，”拉斯特摇了摇头，“最简单的方法是直接打电话。”  
“好吧，我找错人了，”马丁用手机对着他，“也许我该放张你的照片，阿拉斯加的贝爷——说不定能让她们关注呢。”  
拉斯特背过身去，留给他一个中指。

 

 

TBC

①罗伯特·E·皮尔里(Robert Edwin Pary),（1856——1920）美国著名探险家，于1909年4月6日成功到达北极点。


	2. Chapter 2

二，

夜里风又大了起来。他们坐在壁炉边，手里拿着杯子。马丁庆幸自己带了几瓶尊美醇②来。虽然一路上总担心打碎，但在这个远离文明社会的地方，没有电视也没有收音机，真不知道晚上还能做什么。  
“你们一般晚上都怎么打发时间？”马丁问，“我是说你和你父亲。”  
“没什么，”拉斯特说，斜靠在面对壁炉的靠背椅上。“我看书，老爹做些活计。在这里的时候，每天都有做不完的活，很少有闲着的时候。经常一晚上都不说话。有时候他会说些过去的事情，算是睡前故事。我想他多半是说给自己听的。”  
他拿起杯子。“有时候我会出门去，在树林里闲逛。”  
“你不怕遇到野兽吗？”马丁想起前一天晚上月光下的森林。  
“很奇怪，我能感觉到它们是否在附近。而且，老爹总会来找我。”  
“还记得他说的那些故事。从越南回来后，他就厌倦了炎热的天气，也厌倦了人的脸。他总是说到远方。不喜欢在一个地方停留太久，只想在荒野，和动物为伴。我想如果没有我，他也许会去火地岛过完下半辈子。”  
“后来你们又见过面吗？”  
“通过几次电话，见过两次。在我回阿拉斯加以后。”  
他停了一会儿，望着跳动的炉火。  
“那天警察找到我，他们在铁杉林的小道上发现了他。”他低声说，“他的车撞毁在一棵树上。没有异常迹象。他们说可能是突发心肌梗塞。”  
他把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。  
“没有带枪，也没有其它随身物品。”他的声音没有起伏。“老爹常说，他羡慕那些野兽，能孤独而有尊严地死去，不用操心什么该死的医院账单。那一定是他自己的选择。”  
马丁看了他一会儿。拉斯特眼皮低垂，脸上没有任何表情。火光使他的眼帘下有什么在闪动。  
“我想，现在他一定得到了他想要的。”过了一会儿，马丁清了清嗓子。他觉得应该再说些什么，却想不出来。  
最后说出来的话成了：“不用担心账单，我给咱们都买了保险。”  
拉斯特发出了一点声音，听起来像一个轻笑。

屋外的松林在摇摆，窗缝中透进尖厉的风声。壁炉中微弱的火苗安静地跳跃着，给房间投下恍惚不定的阴影。  
镜中是谁的面孔？是老爹？两鬓花白，面容枯槁，额头上刻着全世界的重担。不，那是他自己，拉斯特•科尔。  
镇上收购皮货的老怀特在又一次平安夜礼拜邀请失败之后，失望地开车离开。老爹坐在院子里的柴堆上望着他远去。  
“下面那些人，”他把烟斗从嘴里拿开，“他们想要的太多，只能依靠别人生活。爱情，虚荣，幻想，那些不真实的东西让你软弱。强者不需要它们。人类依靠大山生存，而大山不依靠任何人。”  
“我要走了。只是不想让我的孩子像我一样长大。”拉斯特说。  
“你的妻子，你的孩子，她们在哪里？她们离开了。她们不需要你，就像你不需要她们一样。”  
老爹在对面望着他。神情和多年前自己离开阿拉斯加，最后一次向他道别时一模一样。  
也许你是对的，老爹。不需要别人，也不被人需要。毕竟，人生最真实的事就是活着，然后死去。  
但你为什么还是那样悲伤？

“拉斯特，外面有动静。”  
拉斯特睁开眼，看见马丁站在面前，披着外衣，一只手按着他的胳膊。  
他也听见了。外面的风停了。有异样的声音传来，好像有什么在黑暗中移动。  
他快速穿上衣服，没有出声，示意马丁呆在原地，轻轻打开门走了出去。  
月光很亮，照亮了地上的积雪。漆黑的松林沉默地耸立着。拉斯特绕着屋子走了半圈，没有发现什么。当他来到房子侧面的储物棚前时，发现门敞开着，充当门锁的木销已经被破坏了。门前的积雪被践踏得一片狼藉。  
他蹲下去检查地面的足迹。忽然一阵奇怪的咀嚼声传来，让他颈后的毛发根根竖立起来。  
他抬起头，离他不到二十步的地方，月光照出了一只棕熊巨大的轮廓。看到有人靠近，它停止进食，慢慢地立起身子，发出低低的吼声。  
拉斯特站着不动。他的心脏狂跳，但努力调整呼吸。风卷过树林，树梢沙沙作响，把冰凉的雪粉撒在脸上。  
过了不知多久，棕熊才放下前腿，叼起地上吃了一半的食物，缓缓走回树林。  
拉斯特回过头，看到马丁立在他身后不远的地方，手中的猎枪直指着棕熊消失的方向。他向他走去，马丁一动不动，好像没有看见他的靠近。  
猎枪已经上了膛，保险打开着。马丁全身僵直，圆睁的双眼定定地望着一点，紧握着枪托的手指已经发白。拉斯特发现他在难以觉察地颤抖，冷汗从额上流下。  
拉斯特用手握住枪管，轻轻地把它压下。他安抚地把另一只手放在马丁的肩背上。  
“没事了，它已经走了。”  
马丁呼出一口气，垂下枪口。拉斯特从他手里拿走猎枪。马丁甩了甩头，用手擦着额头。他忽然感到眩晕，脚步踉跄了一下。拉斯特扶住他。  
两人走回木屋，把门锁好。他们这才感到内衣都被汗水浸湿了。拉斯特往壁炉里加了些柴，看着炉火又跳动起来。  
“从没在十码之内和一只熊接触。见鬼，这家伙可没有马戏团里那么好看。”马丁挤出一个虚弱的笑容。  
“冬眠之前的熊很少主动攻击人类，除非感到受到了威胁。这里已经很久没人住了，也许是外面的食物吸引了它。”  
拉斯特把他按在椅子上，递给他一罐啤酒。  
“——我应该想到的。这里有人会故意用食物把棕熊引来猎杀，如果老爹逮到这些人，会叫他们好看。”  
马丁没怎么听拉斯特说话。他把酒一饮而尽，拿着罐子的手还在发抖。  
“你还好吗？”  
过了片刻，马丁才发出声音。  
“说实话，不太好。”他缓缓摇着头。“当我拿起枪的时候，我动不了——你知道，我就是没办法扣动扳机，连一根手指都动不了。——就好像看到你在那里，肚子上插着那个人的匕首，我却打不中他——”  
他捂住脸。“如果再发生什么事，而我帮不了你，我永远也不能原谅自己。”  
拉斯特凝视着他。他早就觉察到了。从那件事以后一年多来，马丁再也没有拿起过枪。

马丁垂着头，看着自己的影子在炉火映照下晃动。另一个人的影子靠近过来。拉斯特的手抬起他的下颚，他感到自己被对方火热的气息包围了。  
有一阵他们的唇舌交缠。马丁还未平稳下来的心跳又紊乱了，他喘不过气。拉斯特的手伸进他的衬衫，手指包围着他的胸膛和肋骨，触摸着他的心跳，好像要把他的心脏握在手里。当他们分开的时候，他拉住拉斯特的手。  
“来，”拉斯特只是简单地说。  
马丁在床上躺下，有些昏沉地望着俯视着他的人。拉斯特脱下衣服和汗衫，扔在地上。他的膝盖嵌进马丁的腿间，马丁感到床垫在他的体重下沉陷。  
“忘了那枪，还有该死的熊。”他的手指解开马丁的扣子。  
“你是认真的？”  
马丁其实知道。自从那个钓鱼的休息日之后，他们还没有触摸过对方。拉斯特还睡在客房。有时候夜里醒来，马丁无法入睡，望着那扇半关的门。他不知道自己在等待什么。但他们都在等待着，一句话，一个答案。  
拉斯特没有回答。他的脸沉入马丁的颈弯。几个月未剪，已经长长的头发搔着马丁的皮肤。  
很快，他们之间的一切阻隔都消失了。裸露的皮肤紧贴在一起，发烫的身体互相摩擦，他们像沙漠中干渴已久的旅人般在黑暗中绝望地摸索。  
拉斯特的脸俯在马丁的双腿之间，他的舌头柔软湿润的触感让马丁颤抖。他无意识地攥紧对方的头发。  
“不，不，别这么快，我会——”  
拉斯特停止了动作。他支起身体。火光在他的眼中闪闪发亮。  
“你相信我么，马蒂？”  
他的声音低得像一声叹息，因欲望而变得粗粝。  
“我想要你。”  
炉火跳跃着，发出细微的爆裂声。火光给拉斯特的全身染上一层温暖的红色，从盘曲在腹部的伤痕，到垂下的发绺。他枯草色的头发像着了火。黑鸟，嶙峋的骨骼和破碎的羽毛，也获得了生命。  
马丁觉得自己在做梦，但他从没这么清醒过。他突然记起了和玛姬初次约会的夜晚，久已忘记的惶恐击中了他。他第一次感到自己的命运掌握在别人手中。拉斯特把他们的船带向瀑布边缘，水流在身边轰鸣旋转，巨大的力量把他们挟裹，他们无法回头。这让他心跳失控，头晕目眩，但那出自兴奋，而非恐惧。  
“相信。”  
我相信你，拉斯特，无论你把我带去何处。  
马丁伸出手去，触摸他的脖颈，和胸膛。他看到拉斯特的眼角闪过一丝笑意。

拉斯特俯在马丁身上，让他的双腿围住自己的腰部。他润滑过的手指进入马丁的穴口。当他弯曲手指，进行扩张时，感到对方屏住了呼吸，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着。  
“你太紧张了。别告诉我你以前的那些笑话都是吹牛。”拉斯特在他耳边低声说，咬啮着他的下颚和喉结。手指并没有停止。  
马丁嗤地笑了一声。他以前的确喜欢女人们这么干。他怀念在玛姬的宿舍里度过的疯狂而甜蜜的时光，但不知为什么，结婚后他无法再向玛姬要求这些。但拉斯特……拉斯特和任何人都没有可比性。  
最初的紧张感消失后，熟悉的快感渐渐涌起。马丁如此强烈地渴望这种感觉，以至让自己害怕。  
拉斯特硬挺的性器摩擦着他的腹股沟。他在给自己做着润滑。两人的呼吸都粗重起来。  
“可以吗？”拉斯特几乎说不出话。马丁觉得自己也一样。像以前的许多时候一样，他永远不知道对不对，而身体却代他做出了决定。  
但当拉斯特抽出手指，陷入他的身体，突来的疼痛从尾椎部升起来，让马丁一时无法呼吸。他没料到自己完全没做好准备，没人能做到。拉斯特觉得马丁的呼吸停滞了片刻，然后大口吸气，手指掐进他的肩背。  
被突然收缩的肌肉裹紧的感觉让拉斯特头皮发麻，体内的野兽在蠢蠢欲动。他集中意志控制住自己，但无法停止太久。  
“怎么样？”  
“操……混蛋，”马丁从齿缝里说。“我还没死。”  
“你说的，”拉斯特的声音变得不稳定，马丁不确定他是喘气还是在笑。拉斯特用手抬高马丁的腿，缓慢地开始挺动。  
“放松。”  
马丁觉得自己在下坠，他想抓住些什么，但唯一能摸到的只有拉斯特。在他所有的性爱经历中，从来没有像现在这样，被深不可测的惶恐和欲望没顶。他只能像快溺水的人般抱紧他，好像那是自己所有的希望。粗硬的毛皮隔着床单摩擦着他的背。疼痛变得麻木，酥麻的感觉从下腹蔓延开来，血液成了燃烧的酒精，如潮水般淹没了全身。马丁眼前出现了一层迷雾，他发现自己开始跟着对方律动。他们粗重的喘息声交织在一起。  
感觉好么，马蒂？拉斯特不断的问着，模糊的低语夹杂着破碎的呼吸。马丁喜欢自己的名字被拉斯特这样念出来，如蜜汁般流进他的耳朵，抚平他的疼痛。但他说不出话，只能从喉咙深处发出断断续续的呻吟，像孩子的啜泣。他的头后仰，身体弯成一张紧绷的弓，用手臂遮住眼睛。  
拉斯特俯向他，移开他的手腕。他的手指抚过马丁重新愈合的锁骨和搏动的侧颈，探进他张开的嘴唇。他感到对方湿润的舌头包围着他的手指，让他几乎失去了控制。  
马丁无法挪开眼睛。他从未见过这样的拉斯特。他汗湿的头发，发亮的皮肤，在皮肤下起伏的肌肉和隐现的筋脉，都被内在的生命照亮，如一团熊熊燃烧的烈焰。  
在多年的记忆中，他从未见过拉斯特索求什么。即使是世界摆在面前，他也会转过头去，不置一瞥。你需要什么吗？当他们出医院不久，马丁曾多少次这样问。他想不出用什么来驱散自己对眼前这个人的忧虑。但回答永远是一声冷淡的“不”。  
他到底要什么？马丁仍然多少次地问自己。有一次他终于说了。  
我要的太多，这世上没有人能承担。他记得拉斯特沉默许久之后才回答，像一句梦呓。  
但现在他眼前的不是一个夜雾中的幻影，一座墓碑上的石像。马丁许久都忘记了，拉斯特也有鲜红滚烫的血肉，风暴般激荡的情感和深不可测的欲望。他是海面之下的深渊，白雪覆盖下的熔岩。  
在这寂静的山林之夜，他第一次发现拉斯特想要的东西。那如此简单，他却如此盲目。  
拉斯特是冰雪，也是火焰，那都会把他灼伤，但马丁并不害怕。他为这样的生命目眩神迷。他要用自己的全部拥抱这团烈焰，哪怕会把他们都烧成灰烬。  
拉斯特忽然退了出去，猝然的空虚让马丁像从高处掉了下来。他发出一声呻吟。  
拉斯特示意他转身，用跪姿背对自己。还没等马丁调整好呼吸，拉斯特就从后方撞了进来。虽然经过润滑，但力度之大还是让他叫了出来。  
“操，拉斯特，不行——”  
“抱歉，”拉斯特喘息着说，紧抓住马丁的臀部，加快了节奏。马丁只能把脸埋进枕头，他的手盲目地摸索着，咬着牙迎合着对方的撞击。拉斯特抓紧他的手，另一只手伸到前面，帮他撸动。一个接一个烟花在深处炸开，痛感和狂喜同时冲刷着他的神经。马丁觉得自己无法再承受。他的双腿颤抖着，大脑被一片白光淹没，身体的快感在疯狂地叫喊——也许那真是他自己的叫声。  
他们都被带上巅峰，马丁到了极限。他释放了。在他之后不久，拉斯特也到了。

他们都瘫倒在床上，汗湿的皮肤交叠着，等着心跳和呼吸逐渐平复。  
“你叫得像受伤的驼鹿，”拉斯特说，他的手仍然放在马丁的臀部。“如果在野外，会把狼引来。”  
“我该知道你就是个野兽，混球。”  
“你受不了？”  
“滚蛋，拉斯特，”马丁从床头柜上找出一支烟来点燃，“少得意了，下次当心你的屁股。”  
他背过身去不看他，默默地吸了一会儿烟。  
拉斯特看了他一阵，从他手上拿走纸烟，也吸了两口。  
“我曾查过你的下落。”马丁背对着他说，“只找到你父亲的死亡记录。不知道详情。”  
“我也给你打过电话。”拉斯特吐出一口烟。  
他们沉默了一会儿，听着木柴的爆裂声。拉斯特按熄烟蒂，坐起身，准备下床。  
“你干什么？”  
“去那边睡。”  
“留下。”马丁翻过身，环住他的腰。“也许熊还会来。”

第二天，积雪几乎完全融化了。他们又来到倒伏的“灯塔”旁。这次他们发现了先前没有注意的变化。在枯死的树根底部，几株细小的幼树已经从泥土中探出头，用它们新鲜的枝叶围绕着焦黑的树桩。虽然枝条并不粗壮，但已经越来越坚韧。  
拉斯特蹲下身，触摸着柔嫩的枝桠。  
山野的生命没有太多的痛苦。它们出生、拼搏、死去、再生，成为大山的一部分。它们不问为什么，只是听从自然神秘的召唤。人类追求得太多，而看不到本源。世界按照自己的规律运行，不为任何人停留。死亡，和重生，都是自然赋予的命运。老爹曾经说过。  
马丁是对的，他想。老爹已经得到了他所追求的。也许总有一天，他们都会找到自己想要的东西。

 

End

②尊美醇（Jameson）：爱尔兰产的威士忌品牌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了半天肉还是……（扶额……算了就这样吧  
> 来自以前脑内的各种零散片段，结构比较松散，节奏也……。看完的读者，承蒙不弃，非常感谢！  
> 在我的另一篇《The Long Bright Dark》中有一些本文的后续内容。


End file.
